shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibis the Invincible (Amentep)
History Ibis began his life as Amentep, a prince of ancient Egypt who was in love with the beautiful Princess Taia of Thebes. As a young man, Amentep had been given the Ibis-stick, a talisman of incredible power, by the Egyptian god Thoth, who empowers the talisman. Amentep's throne was eventually usurped by a cruel magician known as the Black Pharaoh, who shot Taia with a poisoned arrow. Using his Ibis-stick, Amentep placed his beloved in suspended animation to allow her to heal. He soon cast a similar spell upon himself, hoping to be present when Taia revived. Reanimation Centuries later, the mummy of Amentep returned to life in an American museum in 1940 (this was later revealed to be the work of the wizard Shazam). Now called "Ibis," Amentep set out in search of his beloved, eventually finding her at another museum. Seeking to adjust to this new world, Ibis used his vast powers to become a crimefighter, operating primarily in Fawcett City. Ibis could do almost anything with the power of the Ibis-stick: build force-fields around cities, transport himself and others, and even make objects appear out of thin air. Without the wand however, he was powerless and this weakness was frequently exploited by his enemies. Ibis and Taia became members of a team referred to as Shazam's Squadron of Justice. These heroes live in a parallel universe on a world called Earth-S. Post-Crisis After the Crisis on Infinite Earths effectively consolidated the multiple Earths, Ibis and Taia were serving alongside other war-time heroes in the All-Star Squadron. Ibis tended to operate out of Fawcett City alongside other heroes, including Bulletman, Minute Man, Spy Smasher and the duo of Mr. Scarlet and Pinky. The Squadron would meet and team-up with the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America in what was called a “Crisis on Multiple Earths”. The three teams fought King Kull and villains from all three Earths. Post-Crisis the origin of Ibis was altered. When he was just a babe he was saved from being bitten by a snake by an Ibis on the banks of the Nile. Years later as an adult and a prince of Egypt, he was granted the Ibis-Stick by the Egyptian god Thoth. With the Ibis-Stick and the beautiful Queen Taia at his side, Ibis ruled his lands with fairness and prosperity. However, Ibis grew bored of his life and had the Ibis-Stick place both Taia and himself in a death-like sleep to be awaken in more exciting times. 4,000 years later in the 1940s, the mummified body of Ibis would lay in rest within a sarcophagus incased in glass and displayed in a museum. It was placed there after being discovered during an archaeological dig lead by Billy Batson’s father and grandfather. The wizard Shazam would visit his sarcophagus on regular bases, each time speaking a spell in hopes of reviving Ibis. Eventually one of the spells worked and Ibis awoke and he commanded the Ibis-Stick to restore and cloth him. Ibis not only protected and the of tyranny, but along with other Fawcett heroes of that era were enlisted in Shazam’s battle against his daughter, Blaze. Blaze had released the Seven Deadly Sins of Man. With Ibis and the others help Shazam was able to trap the Seven in ridiculous containment shells. Ibis had lost his beloved Taia and was eager to return to the sleep of death, but Shazam requested Ibis use the Ibis-Stick to place a protective barrier around . The barrier would protect the city of anything demonic entering its borders as well as slow the advancement of time. Ibis was awakened once more by Mary Marvel who chanted a magic spell told by Shazam, in order to save the wizard from being held captive in Hell by his daughter Blaze. Ibis helped the Marvel Family and an aged Bulletman recapture the Seven Sins let loose by Blaze. Ibis would soon learn that Taia was alive and had been living as a model in the 1940s. Taia would end up placing Ibis in suspended animation once in order to reverse the aging he encountered after saving the majority of when the robotic Mr. Atom blew itself up. His slumber didn’t last long as he would attend a gathering of magical beings. He was drugged along with others and all had their magical talisman and weapons stolen from them by Tannarak and a band of magical villains. Apparently Ibis reclaims the Ibis-Stick as he and Taia aid Zatanna. Death It was revealed that Ibis and Taia presumably perished along with Timothy Ravenwind at the hands of the shapeless creature known as Gwydion during a seance conducted by Zatanna. Equipment *'Ibistick:' A magical wand with the Ibis symbol at the top. It is capable of almost any feat when used for good purposes. It capabilities included magical fields, teleportation, conjuring objects out of thin air and performing magical spells. It would glow in presence of evil and would be ineffective against most black magic. See Also *Ibis the Invincible (Amentep)/Gallery Category:Allies